It is well known that materials, such as resin, are used by individuals to coat or laminate artwork. Although there are numerous methods of applying the resin to the artwork, little attention has been paid to methods of using a sealer including a level of volatile organic compounds, i.e., a volatile sealer, in conjunction with the resin to actually create the artwork viewed by a user. Said another way, many known methods of creating artwork use the resin as a top coat or a laminate over the artwork, as opposed to combining the resin and the volatile sealer to produce the images portrayed within the artwork itself.
Methods of using resin and a sealer to produce colorful and patterned flooring and countertops are also known. When using the sealer, e.g., a topical or penetrating concrete sealer, to produce the flooring or countertop, the sealer is often applied in one or more layers over the floor or countertop to provide a waterproof top coat, as opposed to the sealer being used to create the actual pattern visible on the floor. Moreover, when creating resin flooring, users must exercise extreme caution and account for outside elements, such as dust, temperature, humidity, and the quality of the resin because the floor or countertop should be seamless. Therefore, the application of the resin and the sealer must take place in a specific order and manner without interruptions, leaving the user with no ability to exercise control over when and how the materials are applied to the floor. Said another way, these known methods fail to provide the user with the ability to exercise creativity and control over the timing, mixing, and application of the resin and the sealer to create a distinctive decorative image which may have a unique multi-dimensional appearance.
Therefore, a need exists to overcome the problems with the prior art as discussed above.